Return To Light
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: Portia is now quite pregnant, but when she goes up against Wyatt for a final battle, there are complications.


"Oh! I'm so glad to be home, honey," Portia said to her new husband. They had spent the last week on a trip around the world by orb.  
  
"Yes, it is very nice."  
  
"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."  
  
"There is truly nothing like your own bed," Brant could tell Portia was anxious. "Would you like to go see your family?"  
  
"You bet!" She put her hands on her belly. Their daughter was growing both in size and in power. "Plus, we do have to tell them about what Wyatt tried to do."  
  
"I had forgotten about that. Alright, let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Oracle sat in her penthouse. Five-year-old Chris was growing up, and looking more and more like his real mother. He was keeping himself occupied while the Oracle meditated in the center of the room.  
  
After hours, the Oracle finally had a vision...the maid...the mother...and the Crone...a prophecy...a daughter will be born in golden light. The Oracle could not see who the mother of this magical child would be, but maybe Master knew.  
  
Patrice sat holding a warm mug of herbal tea in the Halliwell kitchen. John and Leo had gone "up there" for a staff meeting and Patrice, Piper, and Phoebe were having sister time.  
  
"So, Portia's going to be back soon," Piper said.  
  
"I know, I miss having her around. It's still hard to accept that she's going to be a mother."  
  
"But it'll get a lot easier when you get to hold your first grandchild," Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"That's exciting to think about. I didn't think I'd be a great Aunt so soon," Piper said. "I feel so old."  
  
"You feel old? I gave birth to her and in a few months she'll be giving birth. I feel old." All three women laughed. Sister time was a rarity and they enjoyed it to it's fullest.  
  
A knock, followed by the doorbell sounded, "I'll get it!" Phoebe said walking into the living room.  
  
The maid, the mother, and the crone sat around a decrepit wooden table. Their hands were intertwined in one another's and the old crone was moaning. The mother, her belly swollen with child chanted in the ancient witch's tongue and the maiden spoke. "In five months, the prophecy of old will be fulfilled. Five beget two, one good, one evil. The good will beget a daughter, who will end the terror of these days, turning the evil back to the side of white magic. And she will lead the fight for good, for she is bathed in light. Her reign soon begins."  
  
The chanting stopped and the Crone spoke. "A daughter whose beauty will not be beatable by anyone, mortal or not."  
  
"A daughter," the mother said, patting her belly, "who will be of Dawn's reincarnation."  
  
"She will spend her youth in a land of tongues, her existence hidden from all by magic," the Maiden continued.  
  
"But she is part mortal and therefore will have mortal vices."  
  
"And she will fall in love with a magical creature and then will discover her true life," the Crone finished.  
  
Wyatt put the finishing touches on the spell. He had been working continuously since his ribs had healed, in hopes of creating his "masterpiece."  
  
The warlock entered the study where Wyatt was. "Well, have you completed it?"  
  
"Yes, it is nearly finished. Next I have to develop the potion."  
  
"But the wording is correct?"  
  
"Perfect. The separation will occur. Now, it will be complete with the potion. So quit bugging me!"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Phoebe opened the door of the Manor and she was delighted to see her niece and nephew. "Portia!" she said embracing her. "Honey, why don't you come in? Look at you, you look beautiful, and look at me great niece in there!" Portia and Brant smiled and walked in.  
  
"We were going to stay home and rest, but I wanted to see everyone."  
  
"Your mom is in the kitchen. Patrice! Someone is here to see you," Phoebe walked into the kitchen followed by Portia and Brant.  
  
"Sunny!" Patrice said, standing up and hugging her daughter. She let go of Portia and hugged her new son. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Quiet, I mean no demons, no magic. Just glorious places and sunsets," Brant told them.  
  
"Sounds like paradise," Piper said.  
  
"It was nice, but there's no place like home," Portia said, smiling at her mother. "So, how were things around here? Did Wyatt attack?"  
  
"No, actually, why?" The three sisters were worried that something had actually happened to them on their honeymoon.  
  
"Well, something happened at the wedding," Portia started.  
  
"Let me call the others," Phoebe said picking up the phone.  
  
The Oracle appeared with Chris at the warlock's lair. "Master..." she said loudly, her voice echoing in the cavernous space.  
  
"What is it now?" said a voice she clearly recognized. Out stepped a young man who looked much like her young son. "Who are you?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Master Wyatt, I am the Oracle, and." then the Warlock stepped into the room.  
  
"Oracle, what brings you and the child here?"  
  
"A strange vision, Master. I am deeply troubled." Chris fussed on her hip, and she put him down. He ran over to Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt, Master, I'd like you to meet...your brother."  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris in amazement, but then saw his mother looking back at him. "How?"  
  
"He is Melinda's twin. Your mother had a power of three. He will join you once you have Melinda."  
  
"What about the vision?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Yes, Oracle, tell me what you saw."  
  
"The three...and a daughter being born in golden light."  
  
"And that was it?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Yes, Masters."  
  
"Go back and meditate. I want more. You can leave Chris here. Wyatt must become acquainted with his brother."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The entire Halliwell clan sat awestruck at the take they had just heard. A parallel fairytale land was something even the two resident Elders hadn't heard of. "Portia, why didn't you tell us this before?" John asked his pregnant daughter.  
  
"Because dad...wait, I did try. You thought I was making up an excuse for a pre-honeymoon make out session."  
  
"I really did think that you were joking," Paige said.  
  
"Did Wyatt find out about the baby?" Piper asked, worried about her great niece's safety.  
  
"Well, I kind told him, but he may not have been paying attention. But it doesn't matter, he can't do anything to me," Portia said looking down at her swollen belly. "In fact, she won't let him near me. She's very powerful. She killed a bad witch all by herself pretty much."  
  
"I'm sorry, but isn't it a bit unnatural for a baby to kill people?" Jason asked.  
  
"That's a lot of power. Portia, what powers is she using?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well...she's cryokinetic and she can apparate things and she can cause little earthquakes."  
  
"Show us?" John asked. Portia nodded. She sent a message to her mom to throw a vase at her. As soon as the vase was on it's way down the vase was frozen in a column of ice and a earthquake shook the house and the ice shattered.  
  
"See what I mean?" Portia said.  
  
"That's awesome, a little freaky, but nonetheless awesome," Skylar said.  
  
"I guess both you and Brant are safe while you're pregnant. But if Wyatt knows, he could be planning something."  
  
"Yeah, but things have to be as normal as possible. We still have to graduate."  
  
School was over quickly. By the time they graduated, Portia's pregnancy was visible, but acceptable because they were married. The married couple skipped prom.  
  
Portia graduated at the top of her class, as expected by all of her peers. She also got her acceptance to a local community college. She wanted to be close to her family while the baby was little.  
  
Brant was inducted into the House of Lords in June, two months before Portia was due.  
  
(Two months later, a week before Portia is due)  
  
"Why does it have to be so hot in California?" Portia whined. "I feel like I'm going to pop. Look at me," she said stepping in front of the full- length mirror. "I look like a whale."  
  
"Portia, you don't," Phoebe said looking at her very pregnant niece. "I know how you feel thought. Don't worry, you'll have your little girl soon enough."  
  
"At least we haven't heard from Wyatt for the last few months."  
  
"We have other things to worry about. Now, the midwife's number is on your speed dial, and it's on the speed dial at the Manor too." Phoebe said, as Portia sat down.  
  
"I'm a little worried, Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"Why Sunny?"  
  
"Oh, well our little one is so powerful. I don' t know how to handle her."  
  
"I think you'll be fine. Wyatt and you were probably the same."  
  
"I never listened...at all. Mom always said she wanted me to have a daughter just like me."  
  
"Have you guys decided on a name?"  
  
"I have, I mean, I'm due in week. Brant's mother's name was Cordelia. I want her middle name to be Cordelia. Brant will like that."  
  
"Any first names?"  
  
"No, I've been trying a few, but they don't sound right. I want her name to fit the moment she is born."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Wyatt had a circle of candles displayed around a pentacle. Today was the day he would defeat Portia and have his sister Melinda join her two brothers.  
  
He stood at the top point and chanted:  
  
"Exprencius apportus libium  
  
Magnificus srendak  
  
Caretonda verendum!"  
  
The ground underneath his feet shook and pink orbs filled the air in the center of the pentacle.  
  
Patrice unlocked the door to Portia and Brant's apartment and let herself in. She could hear Phoebe and Portia talking. She sat the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and went to join them.  
  
Patrice walked into the nursery, "Hey."  
  
"Hey mom," Portia said hugging her mother. "Thanks for going shopping for me."  
  
"Not a problem. So when is Brant coming home?"  
  
"In a few days. He had some matters to attend to at the Estate."  
  
"Are you going to move over there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, not permanently. We may spend some weekends over there, but I want to stay here."  
  
"Good," Patrice said smiling at her daughter, but she vanished right before her eyes.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Phoebe said, panicked.  
  
"Wyatt...we need to gather everyone at the Manor and we need to get Brant home."  
  
"EVE! Come here, child!" Dame Esmerelda yelled at her daughter.  
  
"Yes, mother?" A beautiful, exotic blonde haired girl walked up to her. She was barely 19, and already had the magical presence of her gypsy mother.  
  
"The Halliwell sisters have called."  
  
"Portia is ready to deliver?"  
  
"No, she's disappeared."  
  
"What! She could go into labor at any time. I specifically told Lord Walsh to keep an eye on her."  
  
"This is no time to get angry, grab your equipment and let's go!"  
  
Portia appeared, standing in the middle of a pentacle. She looked all around her and then saw Wyatt.  
  
"I should have known it was you. What do you want now? I already beat you."  
  
"See, now that's' where my problem is. See, junior in there is protecting you and I got to be able to get rid of you. So I was thinking...permanent separation."  
  
Portia was aghast. Wyatt was fully turned and ready to kill her and her daughter. Instinctively she threw her hands up, but he didn't freeze. "Crap!"  
  
"Powers not working?" Wyatt let a lightning bolt escape his hands and shocked Portia. "Did that hurt? Are you ready to hand your baby over?"  
  
"Not in a million years!" Portia stood up and backed away, dodging another bolt. From across the room she heard a voice...one that she had heard before.  
  
"Bravo, Master!"  
  
Eve and Dame Esmerelda had arrived at the Halliwell Manor with all their midwife equipment in tow. Paige had orbed Brant home, ad he was pacing around the room. Both John and Patrice looked sick.  
  
Leo orbed down, "She isn't hurt, but the Elders say that another, very manipulative warlock is behind Wyatt."  
  
"Okay, so what are they trying to do to her? Can we get her out?" Brant asked hurriedly.  
  
"We can't get her out without knowing the spell he used."  
  
"Dn, my wife and my daughter could die in there and you don't know how to get them out! I thought you were like magical Gods!"  
  
"Son, calm down," John said, standing up and putting his hand on Brant's shoulder.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, it's just..." Brant started, but tears overcame him. Patrice stood up and hugged him.  
  
"She's going to be fine, honey. She'll be safe," Patrice reassured him, but she even doubted her own words.  
  
Portia finally remembered who the warlock was. "It's you! You were the one who sent the fear demon after Wyatt."  
  
"You have a good memory. But you have met your doom!"  
  
Portia went to freeze him, but suddenly there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ah!" She said, holding her stomach and walking backwards. The floor underneath where she had been standing was wet. Her water had broken.  
  
"Wyatt, she's in labor! Now is your chance to take the child!" The warlock barked at him.  
  
Portia sat down, the contractions getting stronger. Wyatt was torn...his best friend and cousin needed him, but he had a duty to perform. He had to decide once and for all.  
  
"Wyatt, once the child is born, take her and kill the mother." The warlock pressured him again.  
  
His feelings of the old life he had led were bitter, but Portia made his life livable. Wyatt took one look at the warlock and then went to Portia. He knelt down beside her and held her hand. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you or the baby."  
  
"FOOL!!!!" The warlock yelled at Wyatt. "You can rule the world! Just kill her!"  
  
"Blood is thicker than power!"  
  
Eve knew something was wrong. Every patient she had, she felt a connection with. But all she could feel around Portia was darkness, and certain doom. She felt bad that she could provide no comfort to the Halliwell's or Brant.  
  
Suddenly, Eve got the signal..."Mom, she's in labor. We have to go to her. Mrs. Halliwell, can you send me to her?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said. "I'm sure Leo can get you to her. He just can't bring her here."  
  
"Piper, what if she's already gone?"  
  
"There may be a chance to save the child if I go now. Portia is still alive. Come sir, we must go." She grabbed her handbag and disappeared from the living room with Leo.  
  
The warlock fumed, his work had not been permanent...the brainwashing was not holding in Wyatt's soul. "FOOL! Now you will pay!" He yelled, and he focused on Portia.  
  
Suddenly, her body writhed, as though, she was being electrocuted. Wyatt took one look at the Warlock and deflected his power. He put his force field up around Portia.  
  
She was weak now, and Wyatt feared she would not have enough strength to get the baby out. But a flash of orbs in the corner distracted him as a light haired gypsy girl appeared. Portia saw her, "Eve!"  
  
Eve ran over to Portia and was encompassed by Wyatt's shield. "Portia, you are safe."  
  
"Thanks to Wyatt," she cringed as another contraction hit her.  
  
"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?"  
  
"No," Wyatt said, bracing his shield for another blow. "We've been a little preoccupied. Can you get her out of here? He electrocuted her."  
  
"I can orb us out, just release the spell..." Portia said softly. Another contraction hit her, much stronger than the first.  
  
With a flick of his hand, the spell was done and Portia orbed Eve back to the Manor.  
  
Wyatt stood up, "I'm tired of being bad."  
  
Portia and Eve appeared in the Manor. Patrice rushed to her side to help her onto the couch.  
  
"Honey, thank God Wyatt didn't kill you," Phoebe said.  
  
"He's good...he let me go and is fighting the warlock. He isn't...lost," she said straining through another contraction. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly, but didn't scream in pain.  
  
"The baby will be here soon," Eve said draping a blanket over Portia. "Gentlemen, could you please leave the room for a little while."  
  
"But she's my wife..."  
  
"And it would be less stress on the baby and Portia if you would go. We'll call you as soon as she's born."  
  
Leo stood up and went with Brant. "We're going to help Wyatt while the women help Portia."  
  
"Why? Things could have been fine. I had a girlfriend who I was in love with. You took her from me!"  
  
"But you are so powerful? Can't you feel it? This is your destiny."  
  
"No!" Wyatt said and then he charged the warlock, knocking him to the ground and pummeling him with his fists. Before Wyatt's eyes, the word Ixion appeared in the air...a clue from someone. "So, your name is Ixion?"  
  
At the sound of his name the warlock screamed and writhed. Wyatt got up off his body and watched as electricity fried his corpse and he turned into a pile of dust.  
  
"Finally...the nightmare is over," Wyatt said as he orbed home.  
  
Portia was pushing, squeezing her mother's hand. "Come on, Portia! A few more pushes and you're a mom." Portia bore down again. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. After holding the push for a long time, she released.  
  
"That's it," Eve encouraged her, "now on more big push and you'll have the shoulders out." With one big push, Portia pushed the baby out and took a breath in. "Great!" Eve said grabbing the baby and patting it on the back. It started to cry. She used clamps to cut off the blood supply through the umbilical cord and she cut it.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and Paige gathered around Eve. "It's a little girl," Phoebe said. Paige walked down to where Portia's head was and held her hand. Patrice smiled at her daughter. Eve wrapped the baby up and handed her to her mother.  
  
Then, like the ceiling had opened up and let the sun shine in, a bright light filled the room and shone down on the little girl. Tears ran down Portia's cheeks as she looked down at the angel in her arms.  
  
"I'll go get Lord Walsh," Eve said, cleaning her hands off with a towel. She went to find the men of the house.  
  
Wyatt appeared in the room where John, Leo and Brant were waiting. He was completely winded.  
  
"Wyatt!" Leo said, going to his son.  
  
"Dad," Wyatt said hugging him." It's over...the warlock is dead. I'm back."  
  
"I know, son..." Tears filled Leo's eyes, as he hugged Wyatt.  
  
The door at the other side of the room opened and Eve stood there, "Lord Walsh, you have a daughter."  
  
Brant turned and smiled at his father-in-law and went to be with his wife.  
  
In the upstairs bedroom, where Paige had orbed her, Portia lay in bed, holding her little one. Brant knocked on the door and then went in. "Hey," he said walking over to the bed.  
  
Cradled in Portia's arms was a small, pink baby girl. Portia looked up at him and then smiled. "Can you say hello to your daddy, Cordy?"  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"I named her Aurora Cordelia. I hope you like it. I wanted her to have your mother's name. You want to hold her?"  
  
"Yeah." He bent over to take the baby. Portia laid Cordy in his arms. He stood up. "She's so tiny."  
  
"She didn't feel so tiny on the way out." Brant sat down next to his wife.  
  
"She's perfect. So is her mother."  
  
"You know, if it wasn't for Wyatt and Eve, both of us could have died back there." Brant leaned over carefully and kissed her on the lips.  
  
(A week later)  
  
While Portia and Brant were enjoying their little bundles of joy, Wyatt was still waiting for the right moment to add the last child to his family. He had asked his mom and dad to bring Melinda to his new apartment.  
  
Piper and Leo arrived with Melinda in tow and knocked at the door. Wyatt answered, and his parents entered the typical bachelor pad. "Hey mom and dad. Hey, Mel!" Melinda ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you Wyatt."  
  
"I missed you too, Mel."  
  
"So what is this important business you have to tell us about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, about five years ago you gave birth to Melinda. The day she was born you were robbed by a magical creature, who was connected with the warlock who turned me."  
  
"What did she steal?"  
  
"Well, she was promised a child and as you gave birth to your first one, she took him..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Leo asked.  
  
"The Oracle stole one of my siblings...one of your kids. A son. His name is Christopher. She named him and raised him. He's a good boy, he's Melinda's twin brother. I have him here. He looks just like you, mom."  
  
"Wyatt that can't be," Piper said. "I was only pregnant with one baby."  
  
"Wait," Leo interrupted, "when you were pregnant I thought I could hear two heartbeats...because you were pregnant with twins. Where is Chris?"  
  
Wyatt got up and opened the door to his room and out walked a dark-haired five-year-old boy. Wyatt picked him up and took him over to Piper. "Chris, this is our mom."  
  
"Mommy?" The little boy asked. Leo could tell that it was their son. He was the spitting image of Piper.  
  
Piper took one look at Chris and knew that he was hers. She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Wyatt."  
  
(Nine Months Later)  
  
"She's such a big girl, yes she is!" Phoebe said in baby talk.  
  
"Mom, stop being silly," Aislinn said, appalled by the way her mother was acting.  
  
"Babies just make you want to be silly."  
  
"Can she walk yet, Portia?"  
  
"She's learning how to," Portia said walking into the room. "And she's been such a bad little girl. The other day she almost turned the kitty into a Popsicle."  
  
"Well, at least that's all she's done."  
  
"True." The door clicked open and Wyatt walked in, holding hands with Eve. They had been together for eight months. "Hey, guys," Portia said.  
  
"Hey! Just thought we'd come say hello," Wyatt said walking over and hugging Portia. He walked up to his Aunt and she gave Cordy to him. Wyatt made silly faces at her, and she laughed at him. "Eve and I are going to go for a walk. We were thinking it'd be a great day to get out of the house. I'm sure it's lonely without Brant here."  
  
"Yeah, I mean...I've wanted to talk to him about something."  
  
"What?' Phoebe said in anticipation.  
  
"I'm pregnant...again."  
  
"That's wonderful! More babies," Eve said.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't want to be pregnant again so soon, but it just happened."  
  
"Mommy," Aislinn started, "where do babies come from?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." The four adults laughed.  
  
"Aisi, you want to take Cordy to the park?" Portia asked. Aislinn nodded. "Then we'll go. Let me get her jacket and change her diaper. Wyatt, will you get the stroller out of the nursery?"  
  
Wyatt nodded and handed Cordy to Portia.  
  
Eve and Wyatt walked in front of the whole group. Aislinn and Phoebe held hands behind them and Portia pushed Cordy in the stroller just behind them. Cordy was wide-awake, taking in all the sights around her.  
  
She'd point and coo at kids playing soccer. Portia always made sure that Cordy was well looked after magically. She wanted no slip-ups. Brant had wanted to bind her powers, but with Portia's ability to freeze, situations could be avoided.  
  
"Ah!" Cordy said, pointing at a bird. Suddenly, the bird flew low to the ground and grew in size. Screams came from all over the park. The bird started to attack people. Wyatt ran over to distract the bird and Portia went to freeze the park when it froze before her. Wyatt, Phoebe, Eve, and Aislinn were frozen solid as well. Only Portia and Cordy were unfrozen,  
  
She walked over to Cordy and picked her up. Before her, two men in spotless white suits appeared.  
  
"You and your family have exposed magic too many times. We are getting tired of cleaning up after you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The Cleaners. We've come to erase the magic that has been done. Give me the child."  
  
"No, she's not yours to take."  
  
"Enough!" The man on the right flashed out. Portia shifted Cordy to her other hip and the other man charged at her. From behind the man who had disappeared grabbed the baby.  
  
"NO!" The two cleaners stepped back. "You will not remember her. You life will continue to be the same, only she will not be a part of it." They waved their hands and disappeared with Cordy. The world unfroze.  
  
"Dame Thompson, you are old, but you have always longed for a child to raise. I give you a girl, Aurora Cordelia. You will raise her as though she is your great niece, whom you took in when her parents died. You will not tell her anything of her life as a baby, only that she was loved. Do you understand?"  
  
The old woman nodded. "Excellent."  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
"Brant, I've been needing to tell you something for a long time now."  
  
"What is it, darling?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Really, darling! That's wonderful. Our first child." He kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
FIN 


End file.
